


It's 3AM

by doggoneit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doggoneit/pseuds/doggoneit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 3AM and neither of them can sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's 3AM

Kageyama was resting belly-down in his bed, glaring at his physics textbook and mumbling dark curses about kinetic energy when his phone buzzed.

He flipped it open and raised an eyebrow. What could Hinata want at this time of the night? If that dumbass was calling to schedule another practice session, Kageyama would kick his butt the next time they saw each other. Mentioning volleyball was not fine when he had a test to study for, dammit.

Then again, it was likely he'd fail anyway so what did it matter? Besides, Kageyama didn't mind talking to Hinata. Or meeting up with him. Or tossing to him. Or anything to do with him.

He pressed 'answer'.

Hinata's voice blew through the speakers, far too boisterous for Kageyama's dark mood. "Oi, Kageyama! What took you so long to answer?"

"I was... studying." It was kind of true.

"Eh? Shouldn't you be sleeping? We have big test tomorrow."

"If you know that then why are you calling me?"

"I can't sleep," Hinata admitted. There was some rustling on his end of the line, probably the blankets. "I'm worried I'm gunna fail and I'll have to take supplementary classes again. Worse than that though, Yachi spent so much time tutoring me and I don't wanna have nothing to show for it."

"Huh." Kageyama closed his textbook and tossed it on his desk. Screw it, he'd rely on his gut and hope for the best. It worked about sixty percent of the time. "You studied hard so I'm sure you'll pass. Barely."

"Hey!"

Kageyama buried his face in his pillow to stifle his snicker, but he wasn't fast enough.

Hinata gave a loud huff and snapped, "Yeah, well, same goes for you. You're as dumb as I am, so maybe you're freaking out about the test too and that's why you're also up at 3AM."

Bullseye.

Not that Kageyama would ever admit it. "Shut up. I couldn't sleep so I thought reading my textbook would help."

Hinata laughed. "You're a really bad liar."

A warm rush blossomed through Kageyama's chest. He made Hinata laugh! He began to grin, then caught himself. Why was he so giddy over something as stupid as that? It wasn't like making Hinata laugh made him happy, no, no, no…

"Man, I don't wanna be stuck in a classroom when I could be spiking volleyballs, like _woosh_ and _guwaa __!"_

Kageyama rolled his eyes. He'd long since given up trying to understand Hinata-speak and just rolled with it now. He had no idea if the things he said made sense, but Hinata seemed to understand it most of the time.

"Uh-huh. But seriously though, you'll be fine."

Hinata was fine in everything that he did. Fine in life, fine in school, fine in volleyball, fine in those shorts…

Oh no, he was _not __going there._

"Anyway!" Kageyama blurted out, giving himself a good slap at the same time. "I've been studying all night and I'm tired so I'm going to sleep, see you tomorrow, good luck, love you, bye!"

"Huh? Did you just—"

Kageyama hastily hung up and threw his phone into his bag. Geez, that'd been too close. If he'd let his thoughts wander any further, he wouldn't have been able to stop himself from saying something sappy and that would have been bad. Their teamwork on court was at its peak and he wouldn't do anything to jeopardise that.

He rested his head on his pillow and closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep by replaying the conversation with Hinata and drifting off to the sound of his chirpy voice.

_"What took you so long to answer?" ___

_"I can't sleep." ___

_"You're a really bad liar." ___

_"Huh? Did you just—" ___

Wait.

Why had Hinata sounded so confused?

Kageyama bolted upright and he racked his brain, reaching back to the words he said before he hung up.

_"… good luck, love you, bye!" ___

_"…love you…" ___

_"…LOVE YOU…" ___

Kageyama's jaw dropped.

"FUCK!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by kyageyama on Tumblr, who had this cute little headcanon where one of them accidentally confesses and I just had to write it, haha.


End file.
